


The Bet

by MermaidCarnage, Ricresin



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidCarnage/pseuds/MermaidCarnage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricresin/pseuds/Ricresin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck makes a bet, Santana can't stand that he wins, and Mr. Schuester just wants to teach Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "Would you be up for writing a Pucktana smut? Preferably involving light bdsm and orgasm denial? Puck being the dominant and Santana being the submissive."

 

All in all, Puck's life could probably be going a bit better. Even for a Junior in high school his shit was a bit of a mess. A chick he was convinced he was in love with a couple months ago was dating someone else, he had a kid that he couldn't see, he was failing pretty much every class. That didn't even touch on the whole arrest and detainment thing a couple of weeks ago. But, Puck was nothing if not a resilient badass, so what was a little juvie when it comes to being awesome?

Right now he wasn't going to worry about it, because he had a tight piece of ass named Santana Lopez that made him laugh, made his day better and was happy to make his dick wet. Sure, he was about ninety percent sure she was a lesbian, but that last ten percent was all Pucksexual, and it was the little things that counted. The little thing that put a spring in his step today was the fact that he had a feeling he was about to have something over on her, and anyone who knew her knew that rarely happened. But see, people made a habit of underestimating him. Probably for good reason since he tended to not care about.. anything. But when there was a matter of pride and really important shit on the line.. like a bet that he couldn't beat Santana’s grade on the Spanish quiz.. and winner got to pick any sexual thing in the world to do.. he was fully capable of shaping the fuck up. And shape up he did.

He practically dances down the damn hallways and through the bunches of dweebs in his way as he makes his way to Santana's locker, quiz in hand. Mr. Schue had handed it out at the end of class as people were leaving, and Puck was surprised Santana hadn't waited to gloat. But that meant she probably forgot about the bet, which could only be good for him. He finally sees her and slides his back against the lockers next to hers, wagging his eyebrows while trying to keep a straight face. "So? What did you get?"

Santana completely ignores him, dark eyes fixated on her books. “Does it matter?” Her silky voice asks, and Puck could tell that apparently she really didn’t think it did. “I mean, really.. I’ve had an A in that class since I popped out of my mom’s vag.”

Puck turns to her fully, practically bouncing in his place. She was acting all cocky, and he was so excited to take her down a peg or two. Was that a bad thing to say about a girl he was sleeping with? Oh well. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, show off the mark, babe. Either way I’m getting sex, but it’s a matter of pride here.”

“I threw it out. But I passed. And that was the deal, wasn’t it?” Santana slams her locker door shut and turns away from him. She was strutting down the hallway proudly in a second and he realized she hadn’t even looked at him yet.

“Uuuhh..” Puck protests, quickly running after her. What was she trying to pull? The kids at the school part like the damn sea for her, and he’s grateful, because otherwise he might have bowled them over. “No, the deal was who got the better grade, not who passed. You didn’t really throw out your only proof, did you?” He suddenly grins, turning around to walk backwards in front of her as the halls start to clear. “Cause that’s a forfeit if I ever heard one, I’m pretty sure.”

Santana finally has to look at him, but doesn’t stop at Puck’s words, not even when he walks in front of her. She keeps her head in the air and her books close to her chest. “It’s a stupid bet, Puckerman. Give it up. I have practice, so move.” Puck doesn’t move, mostly because his brain is slowly working through his confusion as to why she’s acting so weird. But suddenly the truth dawns on him.

“You tanked it, didn’t you?”

Santana finally stops her march down the hall, rolling her eyes and sighing loudly. “I got a D, okay? I passed. I was up all night studying for the Lab exam, but I still passed. Now, _move_ , Noah.”

“Up all night ‘studying’, huh?” The use of his first name warns him that he needs to back off, but he won’t before he proves his point. And he had a feeling Brittany was probably up all night studying as well. A shit-eating grin grows over his face and he thrusts out his paper between them. A bright red C+, including a dorky Schue smiley since Puck has barely ever gotten over an F, is clear and obvious on the paper. Her jaw drops immediately.

“There is no way. Please don’t tell me you sucked Schue’s dick.” Her whole face is a picture of frustration and she grabs a paper from her books, slamming it against his chest. “Fine.”

Puck looks at the paper and the bright red D, and he laughs loudly, enjoying her aggravation probably a little too much. He turns sideways to walk around her, speaking closer to her ear. “There, I’m out of your way. I got plans for this.. so if you aren’t gonna chicken out, I’ll see you Friday morning for my prize, babe.”

“Listen, I don’t back out on bets, so just thank your lucky stars for my loyalty. And how’s about you don’t call me -babe-, huh?” She whips around to walk away, her ponytail almost smacking the grin off his face. Almost, being the keyword. He doesn’t even blink at her mouthing off, since he knows for a fact that she’s just pissed he won. He walks off and heads for the sidewalk home, mentally counting up how much money he has left from the summer. This was going to be good.

\---

A couple of days go by with Santana pushing what happened out of her mind. Sure, she had thought about Puck, but mainly between eleven and twelve at night when she couldn't sleep and needed to use her hand. But half passed Thursday night, she remembered the bet and remembered that because of that shit he pulled, texting Puck was completely off limits. So watching blurry girls licking clit on her iPhone was it for the night. Friday morning left Santana frustrated and blow drying her hair with a handful of Cheerios. Five AM practice meant seven AM showers for eight AM school starting. After taking her sweet time penciling her eyebrows and painting her lips, Santana walked out of the bathroom last with a grin on her face, ready to start the day.

"You ready?" Puck says into her ear suddenly.

"Jesus!" Santana placed a hand over her heart dramatically. Her eyes turns to him, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a box in his hand. What the hell did he have planned? She looked down at the box before looking back up at Puck. "And what the hell is that? A strap on?"

Puck rolls his eyes, stepping in front of her as if keeping her from wandering too far away from the bathroom. "Nah, as much as I know you love to fuck people over, I'm not into that." He opens the box, and inside is a U shaped, purple toy. He takes it out of the box and puts it in her hand, before shoving a hand in his pocket. It’s smooth, partially warm silicone and a moment later, the toy starts to vibrate and he reveals a remote control in his hand. She quickly looks around to make sure no one is looking, but the school had just now unlocked their doors. How the fuck did Puck even get in?

  
"What the hell!" Santana tosses the remote controlled vibrator back to his free hand, holding her own hands up in the air. "What, you want me to go into the bathroom and let you decide if I can cum or not? Ha! Yeah right, Puckerman!"

Puck shakes his head, as if not surprised for a second that she's kicking up a fuss. "Nope. I want you to wear it. All day. Because I won a bet.. and what was it you said? You don't back out on bets?"

"Wear it all day? Are you high?" Santana in no way could imagine doing something like that, especially when Puck would be the one in control! "I can't, Aunt Flo is in town and it's a Mexican massacre. You know how those are." She lied, covering the toy with her hand over his. "Now put it away and go lift weights or something, meathead!"

Santana hopes she can work her way out of it, but he just shakes his head. "Nope, you had your time of the month two weeks ago, I know cause you made me keep your panties on when I licked your tits." He pulls the vibrator away from her hand, holding it up in the air to embarrass her, even though no one was walking by yet. "Besides, even if that was true, we can just do it in seven days. You're not getting out of this."

When Puck held the toy in his hand, Santana groaned and rolled her eyes, reaching to yank it down. "Fine, I'll wear it." She looks at it again, and honestly.. she doesn’t really mind the idea of it. But with the potential embarrassment and complete lack of control, there was no way she’d admit it.

Puck laughs, before looking over her shoulder. She turns and sees that people are starting to walk in. "I knew you weren't on your period.” He almost looks like he wants to kiss her, but decides not to at last minute. “See you in last period." Right, that was their only class of the day together, Spanish. And then Glee Club after.

Having failed that test did absolutely nothing to Santana's grade, but more to her pride. Having to surrender to her fuck buddy, however, was humiliating. She took one last look at the toy before turning the opposite way, going to her locker to stash it in a bag she never paid much attention to and rarely ever carried with her. Never until today. The entire day she found herself digging through it to make sure the toy was still there, casually looking into the bag during class, even taking the toy out when she went to the bathroom. She couldn't decide when to put it on, but she knew she couldn't until after midday practice for sure.

But even after her second shower of the day, the anticipation was killing her. She waited until a couple of the other girls left, then flew towards an open stall, tossing her bag aside and grabbing the toy. It looked like a lobster claw, and thankfully looked unused. She never really knew with Puckerman. As if inserting a damn tampon, Santana widened her legs as she pushed it inside of her. Her breath hitched due to the surprising pleasure from it. The top part fell on her clit perfectly, feeling almost as if human lips were on it. She wouldn't let him have this over her, pleasure or not. It vibrating couldn't do much...could it? She quickly slid her spanx up to cover the toy, and smoothed out her Cheerios skirt. She was out of the bathroom in seconds, and soon was yanking the Spanish classroom door open.

Santana had been one of the last to arrive, still walking a bit awkward. No one would dare look at her, so she had that going for her, at least. She walked to the back of the classroom, legs a little apart, and stopped when she saw Puck sitting at their customary back table. Most people wouldn’t dare look at her.. but Puck would, and she wouldn't be surprised if he could tell. She gave him a look, one that could kill a man, and sat beside him. When she sat, the toy sunk deeper, pushing perfectly against her g-spot. She didn't make a sound.

Class starts, and a moment later a note is slid in front of her.

**_did you wear it all day_ **

Santana reads it and looks over at him with a glare.

**_No. Didn’t want to impale myself._ **

He reads it and rolls his eyes, but doesn't look surprised as he responds.

**_I figured cause I turned it on at lunch and you didn't even jump. bet your wearing it now though_ **

Santana didn't have a chance to read the whole thing when she jumps. Her eyes dart over to see he had snuck a hand into his pocket, and the vibrations she felt meant he had obviously turned it on. When she hits the seat, a sound against the plastic and metal chair is clearly heard, but Schue goes on with his lesson. It vibrated inside? That wasn't the deal. It turns off quickly and she laughs, rolling her eyes at him, because it may have been surprising, but it wasn’t that bad. "Nice try, Fuckerman." She whispers before a loud noise interrupts her.

"Santana!" Schue says loudly. They both look up at him before he clears his throat and continues his lesson.

**_what? already cant handle the heat?_ **

The note writing was obnoxious. How could she be expected to listen to the lesson, control a crazy bull of a vibrator, and write back at the same time?

**_It better not be loud. Ever._ **

**_I guess youll see_ **

The note actually planted some fear in Santana. She tried not to be obvious that she was watching him, and when he moved she looked away. Unfortunately that was the moment he decided to turn it on again. This time it lasts longer, and she moves her hips up to make sure it didn't make any sounds against the chair. She bit her lip and shot him a mean look, reaching for the pen and paper.

**_So fun. I'm over it._ **

She slid the paper over and raised her hand. "I need to use the restroom."

Mr. Schuester turns around mid sentence and shakes his head. "No, Santana, you need to be here for this. Your last test wasn't.. well, just make sure you're paying attention." A couple of the students gasped before chuckling, and Santana's mouth fell open. She looks over at Puck, hand still in his pocket and barely able to contain his laughter, and turns angry eyes at Schuester while the vibrations continue.

She could have went on about suing and Latina rights, and for a moment she considers it.. but she was actually sort of enjoying this game. She sighs loudly before reaching for the pen and paper to tell Puck off. She ends up stalling, feeling the toy start to move faster again, this time flicking perfectly well on her clit. She doesn't react, looking away from Puck and opening her Spanish book.

The vibration jumps to the inner part, and that's a warmth she could get off on. But she doesn't, focusing painfully on the words in the chapter. The pleasure keeps pouring, and Santana won't let herself budge. She even raises her hand to piss off Puck, answering a couple of Schue’s questions, though her words are a little jittery. But when she looks over at Puck he’s not mad. He’s just watching her; It’s pretty hot.

And then came the third level of vibrations, inside and out, and it nearly makes her lose herself. She sucks in a breath as she looks over at Puck, and he raises an eyebrow, lips parted. Fuck it, she was going to cum. And yeah it would be muffled and kind of strange, but she doubted she would get much attention. She places her head in her hands and looks down at the book, thighs starting to twitch at how insane it was. If she had to be honest, making out with Puck right now would make this orgasm ten times better. But fuck it, she was going to feel good even in a crowd of people. She feels that delicious ending come closer, and then.. it stops.

She's left panting, confused, the vibrator completely still and her body on the edge, but then her head flies in Puck's direction. "What the fuck!"

Schue stops writing on the board during Santana's outburst. Dozens of faces turn to look at the weak, flushed Santana. She knew she was in for it. "Figgins, Santana!" But like always in the face of her potential anger, he flounders. “Or the bathroom to cool down.”

Still, unlike her, she fights to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Whatever," Santana hisses, standing abruptly, looking over at Puck. He looks surprised and anxious, and her eyes dig into his, a sour expression on her face. She bent down to write on the piece of paper quickly as Schue watched her. She tossed the paper to him and stormed out down the row of seats, a couple of kids looking away, and she hears Schue sigh.

  
**_Get out of class and into the locker room. Now!_ **

The door slams behind Santana just as the pleasure starts again. Apparently that note didn't deter him at all. She stops, hand on a locker, enjoying it but not letting herself get too excited. The fucker was just teasing her. She kept walking, stopping by her own locker just as the vibrator turns off. She put her books inside and pulled down her hair, shaking it out. Grabbing a change of clothes, she rushes towards the boys locker room.

He walks inside soon after her, obviously having skipped a locker stop, and if she wasn’t so frustrated she may have wondered how he got out of class. Santana didn't waste time, especially with a douchebag that wouldn't let a poor woman cum. She lets him walk in before walking silently behind him to lock the door. She then reaches for his shoulder and spins him around aggressively. He doesn’t look surprised. If anything, he looks excited.

"I bet you found that amusing." Santana hisses, already working on yanking his button-up shirt open. "You got to see me fail a test.” The top half rips open. "Get yelled at by Schue.” The middle part shreds under her fingertips. "And nearly cum on your stupid toy." Her nails create a giant gap in his shirt, and she looks down at his toned stomach with hungry eyes. He’s kept his hands up and out of the way, but her anger seems to spur him on, and he reaches a hand down to cup the toy under her spanx, pushing up against it and making it slide deeper inside her.

“Like you didn’t love it.”

Santana's hand slaps his off the moment he touches her. "Back off, Puckerman." She warns before focusing on his pants. He laughs, his hands sliding over his Mohawk before gripping the back of his head. Her fingers work diligently on the button before her hands grab the sides and yanks them down. Puck had on tight Star Wars briefs that Santana secretly thought were hot. Another thing she would deny, and she slips her hand inside to cup his cock.

The moist skin felt good under her hand, and she tugs it. Not hard enough to cause pain, but hard enough to let him know that she was in charge. He’s already almost completely hard under her hand, so he’s obviously into this. A lot. And the fact that he can ride the Santana anger wave makes her snicker and get to her knees, using her warm hand to make the rest of his dick hard and perfect for her. "You gonna argue if I suck this dick?"

Puck's whole body is tight and anxious, his eyes watching her every move. "Have I ever?"

The way Puck acts just means he basically expected this. But she didn't mind realizing that because she was turned on and still gushing onto the vibrator, even without it activated. Her hand grabs his length and she takes it into her mouth in seconds. Puck’s abdomen clenches, before his head falls back and then flies back forward, not wanting to take his eyes off her. She had the urge to bite him, to make him pay for how much torture he had put her through. But something about wanting to actually have an orgasm stopped her. And the fact that it was technically assault. Her hand cupped his sack, massaging it, and her mouth hooked onto his tip.

His dick tasted good, like he had been hard for awhile. She lets him fuck deep into her mouth, letting him tease her throat, then she slowly pulls away. She doesn't hold back, letting him slide down her throat just the way she had always let him. But this time she played eagerly with his balls, and sucked on his length harder, knowing it would bring him closer to bursting inside of her mouth. He’s obviously struggling, wound tight, and the spark of an idea to fuck with him lights up her devious mind.

"Shit," he curses above her, and how strong she was coming on was obviously working. His hands come from the back of his head, but he puts them back up in frustration. He knew that even if it had been kinky as hell to let him be in charge, if he didn’t keep his hands to himself like she’d asked it could end badly. Santana wrapped her hand around him and dipped lower to suck on his balls, pushing his thighs apart with her elbow. She wanted him right there, ready to come. Puck's thighs shake as she goes more intense and he curses under his breath. After only a couple minutes, she can tell he’s way too close. "Santana.." He warns carefully, breathless. Her name on his weak tongue sends shivers down her spine, circulating around her swollen clit. It takes a lot in her to pull away, but she does, with him right on the edge, pre-cum leading from his dick to her lips then her chin.

Puck curses as the cold air of the locker room reaches the dick she bares, his hands flying forward to cover his face. He takes a few deep breathes, and then he laughs loudly, looking down at her. "You're such an asshole."

Santana laughs back, standing up. "Like you did to me?" She walks around him, stripping off her uniform as she does. As much as she enjoyed the payback, it must have been absolutely miserable to hold back busting a nut. Santana couldn't imagine being a guy, it would be excruciating. But luckily for him, Santana wasn’t a fan of blue balls for him or blue ovaries for her, so this was going to be a win, win for both of them. She was naked for him, apart from her spanx, because she wanted him to watch the toy slip out of her. "Walk over there, get comfortable, because you're gonna be fucking a hundred and ten pounds standing up."

"Oh, yeah?" For all his sexual frustration, he's smiling, and it’s contagious. He takes his shirt off, his pants and boxers falling down to be kicked with his shoes at lightning speed. His hand goes to grasp his dick around the base and she knows it’s to get himself to flag a bit, because he’s too close. Puck moves over to the wall like she had asked him, leaning against it with heated eyes on her. "Is it still in? Let me see it."

Her tits are exposed to him perfectly, and she leans up against the wall, shoulders back, legs apart. "Take it out." She gestured towards her pussy. Puck licks his lips as she moves next to her and after a moment of hesitation while his little guy brain thinks, he slides onto his knees in front of her. He curls his fingers into her spanx, pulling them down a little before reaching between her thighs to press the plastic up and into her. Santana pretends as though she's not completely into him getting on his knees, but she's quick to watch him once her spanx are under her ass. She can feel the toy push higher, and her pussy clenches. "Fuck, take it out."

Once her bottoms are completely knocked away, he slowly pulls the toy free, and it makes a slick noise against her wet skin as it pops out. Santana lets herself make a delicious noise, gasping as he pulls it out of her. He grins at it before grinning up at her and tossing it away and she watches it slide over the floor before turning back to him. "Now hurry and put your dick in there."

Puck moves to his feet quick, putting his arms against the wall on either side of her head. "Up against the wall or in the air?"

Perks of dating a meathead football player? He could bounce her on his dick flawlessly. She decides on that quick. "In the air baby." She nonchalantly adds the pet name, knowing it turns him on. He's played like a fiddle with the pet name and his hands slide under her arms, bracing her ribs. The wall behind is concrete and cold, but smooth against her back. Puck picks her up like she doesn't weigh a pound, and her trained legs wrap around his waist easy. They don't have much time, so Santana goes ahead and slides her hand underneath them, gripping his cock. She places it against her hole easy, shivering as she realizes she's going to finally start to feel good.

"Go on babe, fuck me." As soon as Puck gets the green light he tilts his hips and pushes inside her already stretched and wet hole. He bites his lips as he maneuvers her to fit them together perfectly, and when he bottoms out he takes a sharp breath through his nose. They had always had unprotected sex and it wasn't because they were stupid, uneducated teens. It was because they both knew it felt unlike anything else. Santana was married to the Pill, and Puck paid for it with wrinkled up chlorine potent cash. And the perks were worth it.

  
Santana gripped his stubbly chin, caressing the flesh as she looked him in the eyes. She let him see her pleasure, it was sprawled out across her face. She had been wanting, craving this pleasure since she had slipped the toy inside of her. "You liked making me suffer, huh, Puck? You liked knowing your ‘Tana was moaning and thinking of you when she put that toy in her pussy. You know what else she was thinking about? Watching you lick it clean." Just saying that last sentence aloud made the girl moan loudly.

Puck curses, his hips starting to tilt back and forth, in and out of her but his eyes and ears obviously intent on every single delicious word she was saying. He moves a hand away from the wall with effort to grip under her ass, moving her back and forth with his thrusts for better friction and drag. It was perfect and hot and he manhandled the fuck out of her and she allowed it. The bell rung and she knew they had at the most five minutes to cum and head to Glee Club. She curses, keeping her eyes on his as she let him fuck her, reaching down with one hand to squeeze his ass, pulling his hips harder.

Santana curses as his hips start snapping and holds onto him tightly, using her cheerleader muscles to fuck back down on him. His dick goes deeper, rocks into her better and better, quickly pushing them towards their end face to face. She couldn't take her eyes off of Puck’s own. And speaking of, damn they were gorgeous. Absolutely delicious, absolutely sexy. She bites on her lip and forces herself to watch him as she starts to unravel. "I'm cumming, Noah, fuck!"

"Yeah, babe, cum on my dick, c'mon!" He urges her on, his own thrusts turning sharp and disjointed, pushing into her as her walls shake around him. Holding off this long had its advantages. He saw her at her most vulnerable, but fuck it. She didn't care. She let him have everything he wanted and let herself cum straight on his bare, hard cock. Her body shook, nails dug into his flesh, and her pussy clenched so hard around him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." There he went, a curse word he rarely ever used except when he came. It always poured from his lips without his control and told her exactly what was happening. His thighs shake and he buries his face in her neck as his hips stop moving, emptying out in her clenching pussy with heavy breaths.

She always closes her eyes and feels him empty inside of her, and almost always rubbed him gently as he did. That was their relationship. They took care of the other. And in the end, while not always, occasionally Santana would want to mutter against his lips words of endearment, but she chalked it up to hormones. But maybe she did… love him in some ways. Like friends did. She lets him empty out fully, feeling his thighs twitch and his pelvis tighten before turning her head and kissing the side of his face. Puck sighs into her skin, leaning against her lips, before pulling his head back and kissing her. He grins as their lips part, still holding her body to him. "See? I have good ideas sometimes."

Santana grinned, shaking her head, not ready to give in and applaud him. "Put me down." She laughed, playfully hitting his large arms. "We got to clean up and get to Glee." Puck bares his teeth at her playfully, before letting her feet fall, cringing at the uncomfortable feeling of his dick falling out wetly. He steps away and grabs some paper towels, handing her one, before they do the awkward step of cleaning and getting dressed. Right before they head for the door he remembers. "By the way, Schue said that he would want to talk to us before Glee about what happened in class.”

"What happened in class?" Santana turned around to grin at him playfully, beating him at his own game. "Adios sexy." She walks out of the locker room, and tightens her pony on her way down the hall, her mind already thinking about a new bet. But this one, she would win.

 

 


End file.
